Hit
by Lil' Slugger24
Summary: Drakken is fed up with Kim Possible. He's going to have to do everything in his power to be rid of her. But how far will he go to destroy her. My 2nd fanfic. Read and Review. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible(c). This Includes: character names, restaurant names, object names, and town names. The show belongs to Disney(c) and this story is my idea. Don't steal and don't sue. 

Author's note: This is my second KP fanfic. I would like to dedicate this to David Clark Allen for getting me hooked on KP stories. I have taken advice given to me in my first review and will try to better my writing because of it. Enjoy!  
On the side. This story contains some graphic language. if I am offended by it, I wouldn't read it. I have given my warning. You chose to read it or not.

Hit

by Lil' Slugger24

Chapter 1

Kim Possible came out of the locker room on a Friday afternoon after cheer practice. She was a pretty red-head with an atractive figure, green eyes, and a nack for saving the world. She walked to stand outside of the boy's locker room to wait for her boyfriend, Ron stoppable.

Ron was blond with brown eyes and had small spots of freckles underneath each of his eyes. He came out to meet his friend. He gave her a quick hug and she smiled. His heart went mushy. He and Kim had been dating ever since they had foiled Drakken's last take over the world plan.

Drakken had used a restaraunt to distribute "toys" to the children of the world. The use of quotation marks was because they were not really toys. The material they were made of was a type of living metal that could grow, learn, etc. if given a signal from a radio tower. During the mission, Ron had revealed his feelings for Kim which lead to saving the world, which lead to dating, which lead to where they are now.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked Kim.

She noded and replied, "Yeah. Let's jet."

Rufus, Ron's naked mole-rat, popped up from his owners pocket. Rufus had been Ron's pet since elementary school. Ron had obtained him on sale at Smarty-Mart. He now looked up at Kim and Ron excitedly.

"That's right, buddy!" ron announced to his pet. "Bueno Nacho!"

The three of them exited the school and headed to their favorite hang-out and place to eat, Bueno Nacho.

Meanwhile, somewhere in New Jersey, a blue man and a green woman sat in an alleyway, waiting...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible(c). This Includes: character names, restaurant names, object names, and town names. The show belongs to Disney(c) and this story is my idea. Don't steal and don't sue.

Author's note: Please read and review as often as you can. I'm not completely in it with school breathing down my back. I would really like to know how you think I'm doing. Read, review, enjoy. -Lil' Slugger24

Hit

by Lil' Slugger24

Chapter 2

Drakken and Shego stood in the dark alley, waiting patiently for their shady acquaintances to come. Drakken was a middle-aged man with blue skin. He had short, black hair that he tied into a pony-tail at the top of his neck. A scar rested just below his left eye. He was dressed in his usual blue lab coat and black, latex gloves.

Shego was Drakken's bodyguard, even though he considered her his sidekick. She was a beautiful, young woman with slightly green pigmented skin. She had flowing black hair that receded just at the top of her knees. She had green eyes and wore black lip-stick. Her villainess attire was a green and black jumpsuit equipped with a green and black pair of gloves.  
She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Okay, how much longer are we going to wait?" she asked angrily. The people that they were supposed to meet were over fifteen minutes late.

"Patients, Shego!" Dr. Drakken snapped back. He was very short-tempered and Shego's complaining was irritating him. He wasn't happy that they had to wait either. He would have walked off already if it wasn't this specific group of people.

"That's it!" Shego cried igniting hers hands in green flames out of fury. "I'm leaving! See you back at the lair!" She walked off and was stopped by two huge figures. They were blocking the entrance of the alleyway. "Out of my way!" she yelled with frustration.

The two men didn't budge. They were dressed in suits and weren't at all good-looking. They each had faces that looked like they had been through some tough times. They must have at least reached six feet in height.

One of the two, the one on the left, bent over and stuck his face in Shego's. "You talkin' to me?" he said with an Italian-American accent. Shego could smell the smoke on his breath and gagged openly.

"Whoa, back off now!" Shego choked. Her hands continued to flare in green flames.

Drakken came up and took the man an the right's hand. "I'm Dr. Drakken!" he announced.

The man who was having an argument with Shego lifted his head and growled at her. He then made his way over to the doctor.

"You the guy who asked for help from the boss, ain't you?" one of the giant men asked.

"Yes I am..." Drakken trailed off cowardly. He was easily intimidated.

"What you want us to do?" asked the other.

Drakken shuffled on his feet, cleared his throat, and started speaking. "I want to ask of your help to 'do someone in.'"

Shego's mouth dropped. What the heck was the doctor talking about.

"There may be a problem," the man on the right said. "The boss, he don't like us makin' a hit when he don't issue it."

"He's right, you know." the left-side man said. "The boss has a problem with random whackings."

"I believe I can persuade him to 'ok' this one." Drakken went to the dumpster and pulled out a suitcase. He was struggling to carry it. Whatever was in it was incredibly heavy. "How's this for an argument?" he asked as he opened the suitcase for the men to evaluate. It was full of one-hundred dollar bills.

The two men stared wide-eyed at the suitcase full of green happiness. Their expressions went back to normal as they picked up the suitcase. The man on the right closed it and looked at the doctor.

"You are a very persuasive man Dr. Drakken. We'll make the announcement to the boss and get in this case. What's the name of this broad you want taken care of?"

"Kim Possible." Drakken started laughing evilly as the two men smiled and left the alleyway.

"Who were they?" Shego asked coming out of her stage of shock.

"The Italian mafia, Shego!" he replied happily at the success of the meeting.

Shego slammed her employer up against the wall. "WHO?"

Drakken was taken aback by the actions of his assistant. "Shego, what's gotten into you?"

"THE MAFIA!" she shouted, "ARE YOU NUTS? HAVE YOU SEEN ANY OF THE MOVIES? ANYONE WHO DOES BUSINESS WITH THE MAFIA USUALLY GETS KILLED!" She threw Darkken across the alleyway. "THAT MAY NOW INCLUDE ME!"

"Shego I paid them!" Drakken yelled cowardly.

"OKAY SO I GUESS WE'RE SAFE FROM DEATH THEN!" she shouted sarcastically.

She chased him all the way back to the helicopter. She was furious. That was why he'd been so quiet around her for the past couple of days.

Upon returning to the lair, Shego had cooled off. 'The mafia...' she thought. 'What if they can get rid of Kimmie for good...' She sat, thinking dreamily about that for a while. 'Maybe Drakken's plan will succeed this time...' 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible(c). This Includes: character names, restaurant names, object names, and town names. The show belongs to Disney(c) and this story is my idea. Don't steal and don't sue.

Author's Note: I ask again that everyone who reads my stories please review. By figuring out my strengths and weaknesses, I can become a better writer. I appreciate all those who have reviewed me. Now to the story.

Hit

by Lil' Slugger24

Chapter 3

Kim and Ron sat across from one another in the Mexican-food based restaurant. Even though they had started dating, nothing had really changed between them. Sure they were more intimate and gave and occasional kiss to each other, but they still went to Bueno Nacho and went on missions. Though this lack of contact between them was okay for Ron, Kim was a female and needed to be loved.

She sighed as Ron continued to chow down on his food and not notice her disappointed face. In reality, Ron wanted to be close to Kim all the time. He desperately wanted for Kim to snuggle into his arms even for only a short time. He wanted to be closer to Kim than she was to herself, however, he thought that she'd reject him because they were friends for far too long.

Ron was going to conduct an experiment on the walk home by holding her hand. If she reacted naturally to this, he'd then place an arm over her shoulder. Slowly, he'd warm up to her more and more to find her ultimate comfort with him. He was jumping from all his nervousness. He couldn't even finish his naco which was odd for him.

"You wanna go home now?" Ron asked his girlfriend shakily.

"Sure..." Kim trailed. She was wishing he'd do something to be romantic.

The walk home was awkward. Ron kept trying to make the move on Kim but backed out multiple times. 'I'm such a loser...' he thought to himself. 'She's my friend. she won't reject me.' He still wasn't sure though. This step he was taking might wreck their friendship or strengthen their relationship. It was a gutsy call to make.

They neared the Possible residence and Ron figured that if he didn't make the move now, he'd lose a friend and a relationship. He grabbed Kim's arm and turned her towards him. He then planted a kiss on her lips that made her melt. Although the two had kissed before, they were never directly on the lips. It was usually a peck on the cheek.

They split apart from the eternal moment of bliss and stared at one another. "I love you..." Ron said smoothly.

Kim blushed. This was the first time she had actually heard him say that. She smiled up at him. "I love you, too..." Now it was Ron's turn to blush.

They continued the walk holding hands and each other close. Ron walked Kim up to her porch and gave another kiss to the one he loved. Kim walked on and turned to wave good-bye. Ron copied to movement and watched as Kim went inside smiling.

Ron looked down at his naked mole-rat. "Booyah..." he said quietly. He started to walk home as the moon began to rise and shine on his smiling face. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible(c). This Includes: character names, restaurant names, object names, and town names. The show belongs to Disney(c) and this story is my idea. Don't steal and don't sue.

Author's Note: This is the chapter that has curse words. Mafia men are talking and they don't necessarily use there manners in front of younger readers. If you don't want to read curse words, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER! If you don't care.  
Enjoy!

Hit

by Lil' Slugger24

Chapter 4

"What's the matter?" the boss questioned. The two solders to the Callion family were standing in front of his desk. They had scheduled a meeting with him shortly after their meeting with Drakken. In the mafia, hits were usually contracted. They had to ask the boss permission on whether or not they could make the hit on this 'Kim' person.

"Some blue guy wants us to whack some broad." Tony said. He was the man who was on the right. He was tall and stocky. His black hair was greased back and he wore his usually black suit.

Frankie shifted on his feet slightly. He was the one on the left. He was slightly shorter than Tony and was a little wider. He wore the same as his counterpart. His hair was black but not slicked back.

"I don't know..." the boss trailed. "The rules are to not kill without reason..." The two men cringed. 'That's not what we're about,' they thought. 'The mafia has no killing rules except if it has to do with a Godfather.' Their boss was soft at heart and wanted to re-write the reputation of Italian-Americans. He would allow no killing to take place unless he gave the 'ok.' he was highly resented and respected for this fact.

"The man was kind enough to bring an argument." Tony said smugly as he placed the suit case on the desk and opened it. The bosses eyes lit up. Never had he seen so much money.

"Kill the bitch." He said re-gaining his composure and closing the suit-case. He put it behind his desk and shooed the men away.

"Anything else?" they asked upon exiting the room.

"What do you mean 'anything else?' Fuckin' kill the broad and whoever gets in your way. I want no witnesses." He stood seriously. "Don't fuck up or your gonna get capped."

The two men left the room and stared, frightened, at the other. "The boss got that kind of power?" Tony asked shakily.

"Let's just do a good job so we ain't got to find out." Frankie replied. with that the two hitmen left the building to stake-out their target.

In another part of the country, Drakken was ranting his evil genius to Shego.

"Oh I just can't believe my brilliance!" He said, giddily. "I mean, why didn't I think about this sooner?"

"Cause you're not as smart as you claim you are?" Shego smiled evilly.

Drakken's face fell. "Your soul purpose it just to mess with my happiness, isn't it?"

Shego shrugged. "Don't know. All I know is that I thoroughly enjoy it."

Drakken grumbled and continued, "Moving along. I believe that this is my greatest plan yet!"

"So was your last one, wasn't it?"

"Shego! stop interrupting!"

Shego smiled and walked away from the fuming Doctor. She wasn't one to listen to all that the doctor had to say. She was hired to be his bodyguard, not his psychiatrist. She walked back to her room where she started reading a book. She eventually put it down and fell asleep. she dreamed of a world without crime-fighting female cheerleaders. She was surprised to find that in her dream, she was sad. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible(c). This Includes: character names, restaurant names, object names, and town names. The show belongs to Disney(c) and this story is my idea. Don't steal and don't sue.

Author's Note: Hope everyone has been enjoying my story writing. I am mainly just experimenting with who likes what best. Put simply, I'm writing different varieties of stories to see what I get the most feed-back on. I'm really happy with all the good reviews I've gotten for "Shego and I." Anyway, I think I've blabbed enough. TO THE STORY! Enjoy!

Hit

by Lil' Slugger24

Chapter 5

Shego woke up in a cold sweat. She was having the worst nightmare prior to waking. In her dream, Kim was killed and she found herself to be mourning over the loss of life. She was evil, she wasn't supposed to feel anything. Especially if it was for her enemy.

She tried to fall back to sleep but failed. She got up and did her morning ritual of getting ready for the day ahead. She then went downstairs to find the doctor laughing at Saturday morning cartoons.

"Ahem." Shego said loudly.

"Shego!" the doctor said, surprised. He quickly changed the channel to something more gory. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Strange dreams."

"You usually sleep till noon." Drakken said. He was trying to keep the subject off of his TV watching.

Shego went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. A knock was then heard at the door. She went to answer it. Upon opening the door, she saw no one was there. She looked down and saw an envelope sitting on the placemat. She picked it up and took it inside.

Drakken rushed over to her and snatched the unmarked letter. "I'll take that." he announced. He opened it and read it quickly. His face lit up upon finishing it.

"Letter from mama?" Shego cooed teasingly.

Drakken grumbled. "Shego, you need to stop. Your words hurt like a bee sting. Don't you care about my feelings?"

"Let's see, uh, NO!" Drakken jumped back. "I'm evil and don't care about anything. I don't feel anything. Get that through your head or I'll shove my fist through it for you!"

Shego stormed off, leaving Drakken standing dumbstruck. He quickly brightened though as he looked at the letter. The mafia had agreed to the hit and sent to notice. It was only a matter of time until Kim Possible was out of his hair for good.

Shego was angry. She didn't want to hear anything about feelings. Her dream made her seem soft-hearted which was not the case. She slammed her fist into the wall and made it crack in multiple places. 'I can't feel...' she thought, 'I can't feel...'

She went to the gym to release some of her frustration. 'I can't feel...' she continued to think while benching over 200 pounds.

Ron was walking to Kim's house. He wanted to see her. After their ordeal of love from the previous day, that was all he thought about. He rounded the corner and walked dreamily to his girlfriend's house. he walked up to the door and knocked. He didn't notice the black sedan that sat across the street.

"Who's this guy?" Tony asked his partner.

"Don't know." was the reply. "Her squeeze?"

"Maybe..." Frankie and Tony sat outside the Possible residence in their black car. They were staking out the area to find out the best time to kill Kim. They were taking note of everything that happened. They didn't want to screw up because of the boss' warning.

They were going to have to eliminate all those who posed as a threat to their operation. That meant the boyfriend was also a target. They took a mental note of this and decided that when the two parted, they would kill the blonde boy.

"Don't you think this is wrong?" Frankie asked Tony.

Tony was shocked. "You ain't goin' soft like the boss, are you?"

"No I just mean that they're just kids."

Tony understood how his partner felt. Though they were bad people, a kid does nothing to the mafia. "Forget about it. We don't care about those punks. We're gonna do this hit and that's final."

Frankie nodded. He figured that now was not the time to go soft. Tony started the car and slowly started to follow Kim and the blonde boy. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible(c). This Includes: character names, restaurant names, object names, and town names. The show belongs to Disney(c) and this story is my idea. Don't steal and don't sue.

Author's Note: Hope you all are enjoying my story. I would really appreciate it if you submit a review. I'm trying to become a better author and need feed-back. To all those who have sent reviews: THANKS! Enough blab, more story. Enjoy!

Hit

by Lil' Slugger24

Chapter 6

Ron walked Kim home. He was very happy with the way the date had gone. It was about 7:00 in the evening. Kim was holding his and smiling at him.

"I love you." Kim stated.

"I love you, too." was Ron's response.

The two continued to walk in silence, each smiling widely. They neared Kim's house and realized that it was time to say good-bye.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Ron asked dreamily to Kim.

"Yeah." Kim said. Ron leaned down and gave Kim a romantic good-bye kiss. She was lost in the moment, as was he. They stood in each other's arms, kissing. Finally, they broke apart and Kim went inside.

"Booyah..." Ron said quietly. He started walking home. He was very happy. He wanted to tell Rufus what had happened but couldn't because Rufus was at home. He had left the mole-rat so that he could have privacy with Kim.

A black car was following the blonde-haired boy. The two men inside cocked their guns. This was the main obstacle that they had to rid themselves of before capping the girl.

"When I pull up along side, you cap him." Tony instructed Frankie who nodded.

Ron was still gazing dreamily at the sidewalk below him. He didn't hear the soft hum of the engine as it slowed next to him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible(c). This Includes: character names, restaurant names, object names, and town names. The show belongs to Disney(c) and this story is my idea. Don't steal and don't sue.

Author's Note: I cannot stress how important it is that I get multiple reviews, so I won't. Please review. Enjoy!

Hit

by Lil' Slugger24

Chapter 7

A gunshot was heard at the Possible residence. Followed quickly by the squealing of tires. Tony and Frankie were cursing happily at one another.

"We did it!" Tony announced.

"Yeah!" Frankie exclaimed. The two were now speeding off so as to leave the scene of the crime.

Kim rushed out of her home and down the street to see what had happened. A crowd was gathered around something that lay on the sidewalk. She pushed her way through everyone to get a better look at the object. Her face froze when she saw what it was.

Ron was laying, on his belly, with blood protruding from his back. His face was pointed at the ground. He wasn't breathing.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed. She rushed over to the lifeless body. She pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade! We need an ambulance now!"

"What's the deal Kim?" Wade asked, concerned about this turn of events.

"GET ME AN AMBULANCE!" she shouted. Wade jumped and started typing furiously. Kim threw the device that his picture was on and bent down to Ron. Tears were streaming from her eyes. 'No... Ron...' she thought. 'No...'

She was lost. She stayed with Ron until and ambulance came and took him away. She wasn't allowed to ride in the back so she had to rush home and get a car.

The whole way to the hospital, she was going well over eighty miles an hour. She would have beaten the ambulance there if it hadn't have been for it's head start. She rushed inside and ran to the front desk.

"Where's Ron?" she questioned ecstatically.

"Who?" the woman on the other side of the window asked carelessly. She was chewing gum and filing her nails.

Kim was enraged. She punched the glass that separated them and broke through it. "Tell me where he is!" she exclaimed. She was in no mood for this lady's crap.

The woman, now fully alert, began typing furiously. She looked frightened at Kim's anger. "Room 117." she announced shakily.

Kim rushed down the corridor, trying to find the room in question. She finally reached it to find that there was a group of doctors performing surgery. 

The sight made her cry. Ron was attached to respirators and had multiple wires attached to his body. His heart was being pumped mechanically and his eyes were closed. Blood was all over him from the wound and the surgery.

Kim turned from the sight and fainted. 'Please be okay, Ron...' she thought as she went unconscious. 'Please be okay...' 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible(c). This Includes: character names, restaurant names, object names, and town names. The show belongs to Disney(c) and this story is my idea. Don't steal and don't sue.

Author's Note: I am doing my best to write everyday but with school it's very difficult to write well. I know that this story isn't the best which is why I need you to review. I'll continue to do my best. TO THE STORY! ENJOY!

Hit

by Lil' Slugger24

Chapter 8

Kim awoke to find herself, not in the hospital, but in a dark alley. A shadowy figure sat quietly next to her. Kim couldn't see who it was but they were female. This could be told from the long hair that gently brushed Kim's arm.

"Where... where am I?" realization struck her. "Where's Ron?"

Calm down, Kimmie." said a familiar voice.

"SHEGO!" Kim yelled, trying and failing to jump to her feet. She was incredibly tired for some reason.

"Calm down." Shego said, getting up. She was being serious and couldn't seem to look her foe in the eye. "I want to help."

"Help with what?" Kim snapped. She wasn't in a very good place right now, being out of commission in the presence of her arch nemesis.

"Stop them..." Shego trailed. She was looking straight ahead, leaving Kim to stare at her back while she spoke.

"Who?" Kim was very confused. Why would her arch enemy want to help and, most importantly, with what?

"The mafia..." Shego trailed yet again. She finally turned to Kim, still avoiding eye contact.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

Shego told Kim the story. From the anonymous meeting to the suitcase full of cash. everything went into Kim's ear, but she couldn't believe it.

"So the mafia attacked Ron?" Kim asked quietly. "Why?"

"I guess they wanted to get everyone out of their way. They needed a clear path to you." Shego replied.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kim wanted to know why her enemy would want to help her.

"When I asked Drakken to fill me in on the details, he said that they'd only be after you. No one else would get hurt. I know it sounds crazy but that is what I really wanted. Just for you to die and the world to keep spinning."

"Then why are you here." Kim was getting irritated with this routine.

"I have been thinking a lot about that..." Shego said, thoughtfully. "I guess it just didn't seem fair. You're only a teen and it doesn't seem right to kill you. Getting you out of the way is more suitable."

Kim stared at the ground. 'Shego's dancing around the main thing here,' she thought. 'She's not telling the truth.' "I don't believe you." Kim announced.

Shego sighed. She knew that this was what was going to happen. "You should."

"Why?" Kim asked, using the word that was most frequently used in the conversation.

"I'm your only hope."

Kim nodded in a defeated sort of way. Shego was right. Even if this was just a sabotage, Kim was going to get killed either way. No one escaped the mafia. "Alright. I accept."

Shego smiled. "Thanks. I really feel that I need to do this." She helped Kim up and they started to walk away together, as a team, to make a plan.

Shego was thinking about what she was doing the whole way back to Kim's house. 'I can't believe I'm actually helping my worst enemy.' This was haunting her. Had she gone soft? What was the deal?

"Shego," Kim asked, "Why are you helping me?"

"I already told you." Shego snapped.

"No you didn't. you gave the bulk of the idea but never the complete deal."

Shego groaned. There wasn't any other way out of this, and she had really looked for one. "I... I..."

"What?" Kim pushed.

"I hate the mafia!" Shego started to sob.

"Why are you crying, Shego?" Kim asked. She was surprised to see that she was concerned for her nemesis.

Shego calmed down after a while and responded. "When I was a little girl," she began, "My family and I were called to stop a robbery. My parents told us to stay home and they went out to stop the bad guys. The men who were robbing the bank were members of the mafia. They... They killed my parents!" Shego broke down into heavy sobs, hating herself for showing weakness to her enemy. "When I heard that they shot Ron, I realized that you must have felt like I did and came to help."

Kim was touched by her foe. A tear even came to her eye as she watched Shego cry out her hatred and sadness. "Is that why you went evil?"

"No. I became evil to try and cope with my anger." Shego sobbed.

Kim patted Shego on the shoulder. "You never found the killers?"

"No... Ever since that day, I've hated the mafia. I'd give anything to get my parents back..." Shego trailed and looked away.

"Don't worry, we'll get these guys and find who killed your parents."

Shego was lifted by this. "Thanks, Kim."

They then began their planning to stop the hit team after Kim. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible(c). This Includes: character names, restaurant names, object names, and town names. The show belongs to Disney(c) and this story is my idea. Don't steal and don't sue.

Author's Note: Cursing in this chapter. Yada, yada, yada... Enjoy!

Hit

by Lil' Slugger24

Chapter 9

Shego and Kim sat on the floor in Kim's room. They had just finished devising their plan and were talking to one another like old friends.

"So what's the deal with you and Stoppable?" Shego asked, highly interested. Kim's face fell and Shego frowned. She had forgotten the incident that put Ron in the hospital. "You were pretty easy to get..." Shego trailed, trying to change the subject.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked. Her eyes were swelling with tears after the mention of Ron.

"The hospital had minimal security guarding your room. I just had to come in via window and snatch you." Shego was staring at the floor. She didn't want to see Kim cry because then she would begin crying.

"Yeah..." Kim looked over at Shego who still avoided eye contact, much like in the alley. "Shego..." Kim placed a hand on the green woman's shoulder.

Shego reacted and looked through tearful eyes at Kim. "What?" she asked, rapidly wiping her eyes to conceal her weakness.

"Nothing. It will all be okay." Kim responded. She then stood and walked to the door. "Come on. We should get started if we want to succeed."

Shego got up and looked at the teen heroine. She scowled, "Are you going to be wearing that hideous 'save-the-world' outfit?"

Kim smiled. "Of course. You're still in your out-of-date fashions."

Shego smiled and the two walked out together to hatch their plans.

Tony and Frankie sat in their black car just outside the Possible residence. They were waiting for the teen-target inside to come out.

"Come on already!" Tony growled. He was tired of waiting for this pot to boil.

"Tony, calm down. Check it out." Frankie said. The two men looked out of the window to see a young girl exit the front door. she was wearing a long coat and peered over her shoulder at least a hundred times at the mysterious cars.

"Let's get her!" Tony cried and started the car engine. He drove up next to the girl and Frankie got out. Frankie grabbed the target and threw her in the backseat. He then hopped into the car himself and held a gun to the girl in back.

"Don't do anything or I'll blow your fuckin' head off!" he snapped at the terrified young lady. "Punch it Tony!"

The two men drove off. They were going to take the subject to a secluded area and kill her. tonight was the night that they were going to finish their job.

Little did they know that they had the wrong girl. Shego was smiling victoriously behind the trench coat as the first phase of the plan was completed. Now she just had to wait for Kim to come to the rescue. She couldn't believe that she had put her trust into her once arch foe. Maybe she would go legit after this. Maybe... she would even join Kim… 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible(c). This Includes: character names, restaurant names, object names, and town names. The show belongs to Disney(c) and this story is my idea. Don't steal and don't sue.

Author's Note: Nearing the end of my story. I know that it's not even close to being my best story but I still appreciate all those who read it. I'm sorry if I skip a day in writing but with school, it's hard to write everyday. Yada, yada, yada... Enjoy!

Hit

by Lil' Slugger24

Chapter 10

Kim called Wade as soon as the car squealed away. The idea was to act fast. If the mob men found that the girl they got was Shego, well... the outcome wouldn't be pretty.

"Wade!" Kim snapped as he appeared on the screen. "Start the search."

"On it, Kim." He started typing furiously on his computer keyboard. Phase two of the plan was to locate Shego and alert the authorities. Wade went faster in his search than usual knowing that time was very important.

Kim put her Kimmunicator away and pressed a button on her glove. Instantly, wheels sprouted from her shoes, followed by a rocket that came out of the back. A helmet was placed on her head by a machine and the rockets fired up. She began perusing the car in case Shego needed help.

Shego sat quietly in the backseat. She was trying to put on a show for the mobsters. She occasionally whimpered to show fear. She kept her face hidden as best she could so as to not reveal her identity. These men had seen her before and she would surely be killed if she was found out.

"Turn left." Frankie ordered.

"No way." responded Tony. "If I go that way, there will be too, many bystanders. Boss said to not get caught."

"You go right and the trip will take longer which gives the cops extra time to pinch us."

"I ain't goin' left!" Tony roared. Frankie sighed , defeated.

"Fine! But if we get booked," Frankie warned, "You know what will happen..." He let his voice trail off. He didn't want to think about what would happen if this didn't work.

"We are gonna be fine. We got the kid, no one saw. All we gotta do is kill her." Tony sneered looking in the rear view mirror at the captive who looked at him, fearfully, with green eyes.

Kim was staying close enough to keep the car in sight but far enough to not be seen. if the men in the car saw they were being followed, they would get suspicious and check to see if it was really Kim they'd taken. When they found that it was Shego, the plan would fail and Kim would still be on the hit list. This had to work or the both of them were dead.

A beeping sound emitted from her cargo pants pocket. She took out her Kimmunicator and pressed a button to see Wade's face. "Kim," he stated, "I've alerted the police to the location of Shego. You have to hurry or else when they hear the cops, well..."

"Gotcha, Wade." Kim knew what would happen and wasn't about to let it.

Kim picked up the pace. Phase three: quickly collect Shego and get the hell out of there! this was going to be the most difficult part of the plan. Kim was preying that their assumption of the unlocked car-door was correct.

Kim and Shego had guessed that when the men kidnapped Shego, they'd throw her in the backseat. In their haste, they would hopefully forget to lock the door. If this wasn't the case, Shego would have to do it secretly which was going to be near impossible.

Kim was to skate quickly to the back door, open it and bail out Shego, and, finally, make a quick get away before the cops showed so Shego wouldn't go to prison. this sounded easy, when put in words, but was actually the most difficult part of the plan.

Kim turned on her super-speed boosters and made her way quickly to the car.

shego was inside, trying to distract the men so as to keep Kim's approach a secret. She was doing her best to manipulate a scared, Kim voice. "What are you going to do to me?"

Tony stared straight forward at the road but Frankie turned on the captive woman. "You don't fuckin' ask questions. Got it"  
Shego was surprised to find that she was slightly scared, like she knew the voice and face of the man before her. she nodded and Frankie turned to face forward. He neglected to check behind the car. a red headed heroine was speeding up quickly to the side of the black sedan.

Shego made a final check to see if the door was unlocked. after being completely sure that it was, she readied a position in which to leap out the second that the door was opened. her heart was racing as Kim stealthily, yet quickly, made her way to the side of the get-away car. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible(c). This Includes: character names, restaurant names, object names, and town names. The show belongs to Disney(c) and this story is my idea. Don't steal and don't sue.

Author's Note: I'm nearing the end of this story so it's even more important now that I get reviewed. I really want to know what you all think of this story. Anyway, back to the story. Enjoy!

Hit

by Lil' Slugger24

Chapter 11

The moment in time was suspended as Kim reached for the handle on the door. Feeling as though weightless, she quickly pulled on the handle and grabbed at Shego.

"What the..." Kim heard as she and Shego rolled down the road. The car skidded to a stop about 50 feet away from the incident.

"Shego?" Kim questioned, painfully getting up. "You okay?"

A groan was the reply. "I think I broke something..." Shego held her ankle, delicately. it looked twisted and was beginning to swell.

"We have to get out of here!" Kim ecstatically stated as realization took over. The men had stepped from the car and were hurrying over to the two women.

"You... You FUCKERS!" exclaimed Tony. "You're dead!"

Frankie collected his gun and added, "Tony, calm remember? This is it. Right here."

Tony straightened and slowed his pace to a walk. he was supposed to be formal, not off the hook. He carefully obtained his own gun from the inside of his suit's jacket-pocket. He slowly aimed it at the two targets as he approached.

Kim sighed. It was over. Their plan had failed because of Shego's injury. All of a sudden, a shadow overcame her. She looked up to see Shego standing with her back towards her face.

"Kim, go." Shego said shortly. She was putting most of her weight on her unhurt ankle. "I'll take these goons."

Tony found this amusing and started to laugh. "What you gonna do, huh? Bake me a poisonous cake?"

Shego growled but kept a straight face. "You'd be dumb enough to eat it!"

Tony growled while Frankie giggled to himself. "Got you there, Tony." he said with obvious amusement.

"Shut up!" He yelled to his counter-part. He then turned toward Shego and raised his gun. Shego ignited her hands and threw off her coat. "Hey.. You look familiar..." Tony trailed.

"Good one, can you count to ten as well?" Shego cooed. When she saw the thoughtful face her supposed assassin, she continued, "I was with Drakken when you two negotiated the terms about this hit?" she hinted.

"No... I've seen you somewhere else..." he snapped his fingers as though the answer was obvious the whole time. "I know, you got them glowing hands like the two we whacked during a bank robbery back in Go City."

Frankie's face lit up. "Yeah I remember those two losers. we capped 'em as soon as they came in and booked with the cash."

Kim gasped as she understood what the two hit-men were talking about. They were the one's who had killed Shego's parents. Kim got up to lunge at the men but was stopped by a black-and-green arm.

"Kim." Shego fumed, "These guys are mine!" she exclaimed while throwing herself at the two unsuspecting men. she was so furious with them. They were the reason why she grew up most of her life without parents. They were why she was evil. It was all them.

Shego started to attack the men. She ignored the intense pain in her ankle and pounded Frankie in the face. He was getting really bloody when Tony stepped up to Shego's side. Shego moved Frankie into the path between her and the bullet just in time. It entered his throat and killed him instantly. Shego threw the lump of dead-weight to the side and closed in on Tony.

"Back off, lady!" he ordered with much fear in his voice.

"Did you kill my parents?" she questioned quietly.

"I said 'back off!'" Tony repeated.

"Did you kill my parents?" Shego restated as she narrowed the gap between her and the one she hated so dearly.

Tony's confidence boosted as he reloaded his gun. "Yeah, I did. What you gonna do about it?" he said, aiming the gun at Shego.

Shego roared and jumped at Tony. A randomly fired bullet was fired and connected with Shego's arm. She didn't even flinch because of her anger and fury fueling her.

Tony gasped loudly as her hand met his chin and sent him sprawling over a long distance. "You ruined my life!" Shego yelled at the cowering man.

"Don't kill me!" he whimpered. "I'll do anything!"

"Then DIE!" Shego yelled. She picked up Tony and lighted her hands. "This is for my mom!" she exclaimed as she gave him a blow to an unmentionable area. "This is for my dad!" she roared as she delivered a blow to his face that would have knocked him threw a tree, but he stayed stationery from Shego's grip. "And this is for Kim!" She connected a kick into his gut and let him go.

"Please stop!" he gasped.

"One more..." growled Shego. Her ignited hands brought his face up to hers. "This is for all that you've done to me when you killed my parents." She drew back a hand and threw it forward. Tony began a scream, but was cut short when Shego shoved her hand threw him. She let him drop to the ground and walked away. she wanted him to die alone.

Shego met back up with Kim. She had tears in her eyes of both sadness and joy. "Shego, what's the matter?" Kim questioned. she was still stunned that Shego had just killed two people.

Shego allowed tears to run along the sides of her face. She looked at Kim and smiled as best she could but her mouth was trembling. "My parents... weren't losers.." she said weakly. She fainted and Kim caught her inches from the ground.

"I know." Kim cooed. "Just look at their daughter." she smiled as she picked up shego and slung her over her shoulder. she wanted to get Shego away from the scene of the crime so as to not go to jail for murder.

Shego awoke in Drakken's lair. 'What happened?' she thought. After trying to get up and feeling a stab of pain in her arm, she remembered. She looked over and saw that Drakken was sitting, sleeping actually, in a chair by her bed. he had cared for her wounds and other needs for the night before and was exhausted.

"Dr. D?" Shego questioned, gently shaking the doctor.

"Ahh, Shego!" he piped upon seeing his cohort in evil awaken. "How are you?"

"A little sore, but okay." Shego glanced around the room. "Where's Kim?"

Drakken looked puzzled. "Why would you call her Kim, and why would she be her?"

Shego realized that Kim hadn't given drakken the down-low on the mafia hit. This was the original plan. Shego would help Kim and that would be it. No one else would know about it except for themselves. Shego realized how close she had come to revealing their secret.

"Never mind, I must be worse off than I thought. See ya Dr. D." Shego pushed while ushering the doctor out of the door.

"But Shego I-" Drakken never finished as the door was slammed quickly behind him. "What has gotten into her?"

Shego lay down to sleep. She was home now and all was well. The hit was done and over with. Drakken had told her earlier that if a week had passed an Kim was still alive, he'd call off the whole thing. Soon, he would figure out that seven days had passed and make a call to the family boss telling him to keep the money but call off the hit. Drakken didn't want to be in ties with the mafia any longer than that or they'd start charging him more.

Shego lie happily in her bed. She drifted off into an enchanting sleep where she was with her parents, who were alive and well, again... 


	12. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible(c). This Includes: character names, restaurant names, object names, and town names. The show belongs to Disney(c) and this story is my idea. Don't steal and don't sue.

Author's Note: This is the final chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Yada, yada, yada... Enjoy!

On another note, I'd like to think Robert Teague for correcting my Prolouge/Epilouge use. Thanks for helping me look more professional.

Hit

by Lil' Slugger24

Epilouge

"Shego!" Drakken yelled from atop the balcony. "Stop Kim Possible!"

Kim was running to a machine that would soon cause the world's demise. All she had to do, however, was press a big red button that read 'abort.' She was stopped with an arm that had cut her off of her target.

"Sorry, Kimmie." Shego said, smiling. "Got to do what the boss says." She said this last part with a fake Italian accent.

Kim smiled at her friend/foe and got into a battle position. "Sorry, Shego. Got to save the world."

"KP, am I missing something?" a dumbstruck Ron said. He was out of the hospital and doing great. He was still a little messed up from the shooting and the surgery, however.

"Nothing important." Kim winked at Shego who smiled widely in return. The two women charged one another and engaged in combat. Each of the blows were fierce but had a slight hint of play in them.

Ron rushed past the two and pressed the big button himself. "Booyah! High-five!" he shouted. Rufus popped out of his owner's pocket and gave the required high-five.

"No!" Drakken yelled as the machine whirred and stopped. "Shego!"

Shego broke from her battle with Kim. She hopped into the hover-car and took off to pick up her employer. "Some other time, Princess!" Shego beamed at Kim.

Kim smiled in reply and said, "Later!"

Ron rushed over to Kim and stared, questioningly. "What was that about? You and Shego friends or something?" he asked, astounded at the playful good-bye that had just occurred.

"No," Kim sighed and ran over to Ron to embrace him warmly. He returned the loving hug and smiled down at her. "Just a change of pace, I guess." she finished.

Kim and Ron stood in each other's arms, celebrating their victory. They had stopped Drakken, even if he'd gotten away.

"You're hiding something." Drakken inquired to his assistant. They were flying away in their hover-car and were heading for Drakken's time-share lair. "What was with the playful jabs between you and Possible?"

Shego stared at the road ahead of her. Drakken gave up on getting an answer from his assistant. Shego was trying to conceal a smile that had crossed her face. Kim and her were slightly friends, though they had to keep it secret. "Maybe we just like each other now." she told Drakken who replied with a laugh.

"Yeah right! Good one, Shego." he continued to chuckle quietly. They drove off into the distance for the lair.

Shego smiled as they approached the area of landing. 'If only you knew I wasn't joking,' Shego thought, 'you'd be quite surprised.' They exited the vehicle and went inside to plan their next move for world domination. shego smiling all the while.

THE END

Author's Final Note: I wrote this story on impulse so I know that it isn't my best work. I am going to start sending most of my stories, completed, at one time. In other words, I will write the finished product before I submit it. If you like this story then you'll like my other ones. another story I've written is called "Shego and I" which I think is one of my best pieces. Read and Review. Yada, yada, yada... see ya! 


End file.
